


Your Majesty and The Eldritch Guard

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Series: Your Majesty and the Eldritch Guard [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Monster Lovers - Freeform, Other, Royalty, just maybe a future war and thats it, no racism/homophobia/misogyny/sexual violence, none of that im sick of royalty stuff centering that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: This is a reader insert of the royal figurehead of a semi small but well off kingdom, your royal guard? A creature of unknown power who has devoted themselves to the royal in question. The Kingdom run under the watchful eye of yours truly is full of runaways and outcast, those damned by birth, or on the run for safety, those who are harmed for existing peacefully. These are the people who are always welcomed with open arms to the Dorrehan Kingdom. When a new Kingdom to the west threatens the safe haven that stands to protect its people, what can be done to stop them while walking the razors edge of sparking a war between kingdoms as well as their allies? Hell if I know.
Relationships: Monster/Reader, Monster/human - Relationship, eldritch abomination/reader, guard/reader, guard/royal, me/my first actual story not drabble so please be kind
Series: Your Majesty and the Eldritch Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646446
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Ch 1: Party Planning

The arching walls of the ballroom draped with shades of blue and purple. The golden lining's laying out intricate details against the marble walls and columns. A spacious room filled with a hum of excitement over the soon to come finishing decorations. Gentle music drifted through the air as the group of performers among many, sang and played, auditioning for the chance to play at the Kingdom's 200th celebration.

The Royal of the Dorrehan Kingdom listened with closed eyes and a relaxed demeanor from their seat among one of the many tables lining the walls. Papers and files splayed in front of them, informing them of each group of musicians in front of them. they sat and listened to the current musicians who had settled in the center of the ballroom.

As the music faded out, you clapped your hands once with a smile. Eyes open and gazing at the musicians in front of you, "Wonderful, a well-crafted mix of something soft as well as something energetic. That would do rather nicely, don't you agree, Theo?" you looked up and over your shoulder towards the Guard standing directly behind you to their side.

An imposing figure, never seen outside of their armor and helm. Only the glow of their ever-changing eyes remained visible to the world. Their eyes snapped down towards you at the sound of their name. Eyes settled on a calming green at the moment. They nodded in agreement, turning back to the group of musicians. Many of which began to shift in discomfort under the eyes of the creature.

You, however, weren't deterred in the slightest, "Then it's settled," you stated with confidence in your choice, "Come next week, your minstrel shall come to the castle a day early and spend the night, stay through the duration of the day playing off and on at different periods -as we discussed- then rest here for the night before you head home. Your rooms will be provided for you as well as hot meals and two guards stationed at your stage to ensure that none disturb you during your performance. Does this sound fair to you?" you looked over the group, making eye contact with each member to ensure that none of them held second thoughts.

With no argument found, you nodded once and stood. Theo pulling out their chair as they did so. "It has been a pleasure, now if you will excuse me I need to meet someone about certain arrangements." you nodded your head towards the multiple groups of musicians and turned to walk away. Their Guard remaining only a step behind.

"Might I be allowed to question, your Majesty?" Theo's voice rumbling like faraway thunder as the pair of you walked through the vacant halls.

"You may, my dear," you responded with curiosity. After all, Theo never spoke unless no one else was around -which was a rarity- so any chance to hear verbal input from the creature was always a welcomed insight.

"Why hire multiple minstrels to play for a single day? Could you not decide between the five groups?" Theo spoke uncertainly, carefully choosing their words to avoid any unintended offense.  
You, however, seemed pleased by the question, "If I were to have one minstrel continuously playing throughout the day, they would grow tired, their fingers and vocals would ache. I would rather not risk their comfort, No, It would be better to allow five different groups to play, alternating who plays and when so none grow too tired and allows them all to celebrate the kingdoms 2ooth anniversary with us." you stated matter of factly while walking into the courtyard that bustled with people.

Theo remained silent, looking over the faces working among the decorations. Green eyes, mixing with orange hues as they observed their surroundings. Theo settled their gaze on one of the many gardeners, the one in question wearing a slightly ruffled dark green uniform and moving briskly towards you.

"Your Majesty, I was hoping I could ask for your opinion on the flo-" The gardener's words cut off as his collar was grabbed from behind and wrenched him backward a step.

Theo had moved behind the man before he could get within five feet of you. They held onto his collar as if he were a kitten. Lifting him upwards slightly to deter any movement, deep rumbling sounding from their throat as the dark-haired man cried out in surprise. Theo, with hand on their sword hilt, looked to you, waiting for their instructions.

You watched the tanned, bright-eyed gardener for a moment. Taking in his appearance as you tried to determine who he was, watching peacefully until you recognized the new face. "Theo, you may release him, this is the new gardener that I was told of, he is harmless."

Theo immediately released the man, watching as he stumbled forward slightly and grabbing his shoulder to ensure that he didn't fall. As soon as the man was steady, they returned to your side without complaint.

"What's your name, if you don't mind my asking?" 

The man hesitated before speaking with caution, "Duffy, your Majesty."

You smiled warmly at him, "A pleasure to meet you, Duffy. I apologize for my Guard. They tend to be a bit overly cautious at times. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Majesty, I was only... Surprised." Duffy's voice wobbled as he spoke, eying Theo all the while, attempting to understand how someone of their size and mass could have moved so swiftly.  
"Of course I understand-" you waved off the momentary excitement before continuing the previous topic, "- You mentioned wanting my opinion on something I presume?" By now, the noise had once again begun to fill the courtyard as the decorators and gardeners settled down.

"Yes, I was going to ask if you prefer the first-" Duffy gestured out to a table filled with similar pots filled with flowers colored in shades of blue, "-Or the second arrangement scheme?" He pointed out the next table, the flowers focusing more on yellow and white-colored arrangements.

"The second arrangement, please. We don't need too many blue hues overbearing each other, thank you, Duffy," you stated as you nodded towards him and began walking through the courtyard to the library through the secondary building and across the way.

"You're welcome!" Duffy's voice sounds as the pair walk off.

You wait until out of the courtyard before speaking while trying to hide the amused tone, "Theo, you know better than to scare the newcomers, we do not wish to scare them away." you turn to look at your Guard, only to see bright purple and mischievous eyes staring back at them.

Theo would absolutely do so again, and you both knew it.

The library was a common meeting place when discussing simple arrangements involving royals and nobles, Histories of said nobles, and other royals that tended to be kept in the back of the library. Brought out to a small table where a greying lady now resided, standing respectfully as the two approached.

"Good afternoon, my Monarch, Guard Captain Theo." The lady bowed her head in greeting, her graying hair braided as always. Her outfit's light blue fabric bringing out the hints of blue in her kind eyes.  
"Councilwoman Alesia, a pleasure as always," The pair shared a brief hug while Theo nodded respectfully towards the Councilwoman. You took your seat as did Alesia, "How is your wife, Talia? Doing better now that she's returned home, I hope?"

Alesia smiled at the mention of her wife, "Yes, much better now that our travels for the year are over, and just in time for the anniversary of the Dorrehan Kingdom as well. Thank you for asking."  
"Of course, I would ask, you two taught me almost everything I know when I took the throne for someone of non-royal blood, it was quite an experience, and you two made it such an easy transition for me." You state with utmost sincerity.

"We only did our jobs, your Grace, though I know that we both remain proud of how far our Kingdom has come since you've come along."

"Jobs or not, I am allowed to appreciate what you've done for me. As for this Kingdom, The people want to progress. I merely provide them the means to move forward." You stated as if it were a simple fact. "Regardless, what did we need to discuss today?"

Alesia seemed to jump back to her files, "Yes, Majesty, I am certain that you have heard of the new King to the west? He lies past Noibern's Kingdom, the bastard." she stated without change of voice.  
Theo could only rumble in agreement, thoughts falling to the fun they had during the last meeting with King Noibern, oh he screamed like a babe without its mother when his power was proven useless in the face of danger. That had been amusing.

"What is the Kingdom's name? I might recognize it, Alesia."

Alesia pulled out a parchment of paper from the bundle next to her file. "That's the thing, it's a new Kingdom. Having overthrown the Highlanders Dynasty, the Kingdom itself has been renamed and rebranded, King Henriot and his wife, Queen Lilias."

You leaned over, reading alongside the Councilwoman, "Queen Lilias and King Henriot." You stared at the names as if the ink would reveal more.

"My Monarch, what course of action would you wish to take?" Silence fell as both Councilwoman Alesia and Valor awaited an answer.

You held deep concentration before finally speaking. "I want an invitation sent out, 'the ruler of the Dorrehan Kingdom personally invites you to our 200th celebration as a prosperous kingdom.' However, you wish to phrase it, ensure that there will be no doubt of their arrival. I want those that go unknown to be right under my nose if they are to be a threat. If they are not, then all the better, but what better way to learn than to meet them face to face under the guise of a celebration?"

"Of course, your Majesty, I'll get to it right away," Councilwoman Alesia stood swiftly, grabbing her file and parchments before walking away with purpose. No doubt, Alesia had already arranged the seating for the other invitees to ensure little conflict between royal and noble families.

"Theo," The Royal called, eyes watching the doorway that Alesia had walked out through.

"Yes, Majesty?" they spoke in return, watching the same doorway with admiration.

"I want to be like her when I reach old age."

"As do I."

You paused briefly, "How old are you?" You asked in good spirit.

Theo looked to you, and with complete sincerity and acceptance spoke aloud in the now empty library. "I haven't the slightest idea, my Grace."

You stood as Theo pulled out your chair, walking out of the library slowly to continue your train of thought. "How do you not know your age?"

The Guard tilted their head to the side in thought, "I lost count at some point. I remember having been here for a long time before this Kingdom itself was built, however."

At that, you stopped walking entirely, instead staring at Valor, who stopped walking as well. They stood there, hands behind their back, looking down at you, patiently waiting for your next move. Blinking, and shaking your head in confusion, you rested your hand on Theo's upper arm. "In any case, I remain thankful to have you by my side," you spoke in earnest towards your companion for so long now. Silently wondering why such a creature of power would choose to stay.

Theo's eyes stared unmoving at you as they placed their larger hand over the smaller one resting on their arm. Theo's eyes seemed to bore into yours, threatening to hear your thoughts. Voice laced thick with emotion as they swore to you, the same oath they had promised to you so long ago. "My power is yours to wield, My sword Yours to command, My very breath, my entire being at your sway. It is with pride I remain by your side as I have and will continue to do so until I am no more." They had stepped closer to you as they spoke. Towering over you as if shielding you from the world at Theo's back.

Neither of you spoke for a few moments, in a silent world. The pair of you only stared at each other, both somewhat surprised at the devotion Theo had displayed so openly.

"Your Majesty, I was wonderi-" One of the butlers had stumbled upon you two who promptly split apart as if nothing had happened. "Ah... My apologies, my Grace." The butler bowed his head, clasping his gloved hands together.

You had shaken off the feeling that Theo's declaration left you with as you smiled towards the nervous-looking butler.

"It's alright, what is it that you need, Charlie?" You questioned as Theo fell back into position, where they always remained, right by their Royal's side.

"I was merely going to suggest that you take to your bed early tonight. Tomorrow is sure to be filled with more planning to be done." Charlie suggested with care in his voice for his majesty.  
"I'll be sure to, thank you, Charlie, Goodnight." You watched as the butler bid his goodnight's and went on his way.

Theo waited until they could no longer hear the butler's heartbeat, looking down the hall, eyes drifting to the various paintings decorating the otherwise empty spaces among the walls. "He's right, my Grace. It is high time I escort you to your chambers for the eve." They stated quietly, in case any more prying ears were about that had gone unheard.

"I suppose you're right, shall we?"

Theo looked to you, holding out an arm for you to hold as you walked on.

The celebration wasn't for another week, but there was still so much to plan as well as new people to greet with so much preparation, nothing could go wrong. Your only concern lay with ensuring King Noibern and his people stay out as well as the safety of the attending and citizens entirely.

But it was a week away, and every detail had time to be tended to, to ensure that everything went according to plan.


	2. A Night of Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weeks preparations, and running around, you're worn out. Theo being a good guard captain sees it as their job to ease your worries and frustrations. (Filler chapter that's not too too important to the plot but just some feelings between these two to get me back into the writing moods, also mostly backstory)

It had been hours since you had retired for the night. Yet you lay awake in the cool room, staring up at the ceiling from your plush bed, the only light filling the room shining from the crescent moon, filling the view of your windows. The darkness spread throughout the room, allowing you a sense of peace as you closed your eyes once more. 

You allowed your thoughts to wander, settling on familiar darkness that, at a time, had been your freedom. That same darkness served as your protector, yours entirely, so they said. 

You could still remember the taste of ash on your tongue, the screaming of a kingdom on the brink of ruin. How young you had been. How naïve to have ever trusted them. The King and Queen who sat upon their thrones; believing that they actually gave a damn about any but themselves. You could still feel the burning in your lungs as you ran. You had been lucky, you would think later in life, that the creature you came across that night had been one with kindness in their heart.

The soft knock on your door called your attention out of the past and back to your bedroom. It was a soft rhythm, your guard. Smiling, you knocked the same tune against the headboard of your bed as you sat up. 

The door never once opened, but the entryway did darken significantly, soon forming the shape that had grown so familiar to you. Theo nodded to you in greeting, "Your Majesty," they pulled one of your chairs close to where you were seated and settled in. "Is everything alright? By this hour, you'd usually sleep," they looked to you, worry lacing their dark eyes. 

"How did you know that I wasn't sleeping already?" You wondered aloud. Stretching your arms upward before settling once more and watching them with curiosity.

Theo responded without thinking of their words, "Your heartbeat had begun to speed up. Normally if you have a bad dream, I can ease your mind out of it, But you weren't asleep for me to have been able to." Their tone expressed genuine concern over your wellbeing. As well as a new ability of theirs you had been unaware of until now. 

You could only stare as it dawned on you, however, "You can hear my heart. Right now, you can hear it?" Your tone must have conveyed your amazement as well as surprise.

Theo, quick to catch onto said tone, looked anywhere but your eyes. "Of course, I can hear everyone's Heartbeats should I be close enough. It sounds similar to a bird's wingbeats." They began shifting in their seat, attempting and failing to resettle given the current conversation. They never had been one to discuss themselves very much.

"That is both terrifying and incredible. I know that you don't need sleep, but where do you rest in the castle where you can hear such things so clearly?" You leaned closer, trying to look them in the eye with a growing smile as well as curiosity.

Theo closed their eyes and let out a deep breath. You could see their armor caving in on itself as though its occupants had simply disappeared. It sat there, cold and empty as though it had never been touched before. As if it wasn't the only thing you had ever seen Theo in. 

"Theo?" your voice came out quieter than before. You sat wondering where the creature had gone to, only to have your answer form in the now darkening shadows that filled your room. The biting cold, ebbing away bit by bit. 

The windows curtains slowly began to close on their own, blocking out the world outside. Your own blankets pulled back slightly, a silent request to lay back down. You chose to ignore the suggestion in favor of looking around the room for the darkest spot, though with no moonlight to aid you, the task was near impossible to tell. You called their name once more before finally receiving a verbal response. 

"When I am not confining myself to a suit of armor, my reach can span across the entirety of this kingdom not just its castle." Theos voice rumbled throughout your entire room, surrounding you effortlessly. "Though I keep from invading the privacy of those who live here, allowing myself to reach across the kingdom in such a manner allows me to hear each citizen's heartbeat, Better informing me of any issues that might require my involvement.

The disembodied voice layered softly through the living darkness eased your restless mind. "Even night terrors?" You asked with a soft smile. 

"Especially night terrors," Theo stated with a clear fondness in their tone. 

You watched as the suit of armor was lifted out of the chair, being reassembled by something or someone. "Theo." You snapped, not wanting to miss the opportunity to talk about the before, a conversation often avoided by the creature. 

The suit was dropped in surprise over your sudden loud exclamation, the air in the room sharpening as if tensed. The room was silent and still breathing with sudden alarm, allowing you to fill the noise should you choose too.

"I-" you had to take a breath, to relax before you said the wrong thing and ran your guard away from the conversation. "-I didn't mean to speak so loudly this late at night, my apologies." 

The silence eased as tensions seemed to fade away, "Is everything alright, Majesty?" their voice called out from everywhere and nowhere in the room, reminding you just how it had felt when they spoke to you for the first time.

"Of course, I was simply... Do you remember the night we first met? You were like, this-" you gestured loosely around the room, unsure of where to look. "-Then as well. It just reminded me of such times. Positively, I mean I still don't know what I would have done without you." Your words came out uncertain, unable to understand how Theo felt over such a statement without being able to see their body language in any way.

They didn't respond for a while, leaving you believing them gone for the night. You bid a quiet goodnight to what seemed to be the absence of your guard, laying back in bed and wrapping the covers tightly around yourself, mildly disappointed that they had gone so soon.

Theo remained present in the room however. Silent as the night, watching with curiosity and wonder as you drifted off to sleep. They spoke softly, hoping to not disturb you but unable to leave without answering you, even if you never heard their words. "It is a night that I hold in my most treasured memories, not one that I shall ever forget." 

With their declaration made to the quiet night, Theo easily moved their suit of armor to the hall and out of sight. Settling themselves entirely across the kingdom, keeping a close eye on all of its inhabitants, and above all, the kingdoms beloved royal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two you guys


	3. Inside The Mind of a Certain Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING but I have an outline of it

The streets bustled with the midmorning activities of its townsfolks. So many humans. So many wandering, curious creatures whose entire lives seemed to pass by so swiftly in comparison to the being that walked among them. 

Theo stood tall by your side. They watched passing citizens with a sharp eye, able to list off each name, each hope, each fear. They knew these people as if each of them were all a part of Theo. In some ways, they might as well have been. Theo kept a close eye on each resident of the Dorrehan Kingdom. They were the people of the royal, after all. That made them Theo's people as well. This they would swear by until the end of time itself.

"Majesty, are you positive you should be traversing among the kingdom without any sort of protection in place?" The deep rumble of their voice went unheard by the vendors and their occupants as you both walked through the streets. 

"Nonsense, how can one rule the people without ever knowing the people?" you replied with fondness in your eyes.

Theo had to admit, they had never known of any royal as committed to their people as you were. Such kindness seemed far too darling to be left in the cold when Theo knew they could very much keep that same kindhearted nature safe from those who sought to take advantage.

"Besides-" turning to look at them brightly, you continued, "I have you here, don't I? So how could I ever be in any danger."

Theo dropped their head in something of a submissive manner to you, "Of course, I will do everything within my power to ensure such protection for you as long as you'll allow me to." The pride flooding through the creature went unnoticed by you, thankfully. 'I would tear this realm to fragments and rubble and burn it to ash proudly should you only ask it of me.' they thought with such conviction. Though they recognized that some thoughts were best left unsaid. Instead, Theo looked back to you, taking note of your gentle expression. Yes. Some thoughts might do best going unspoken. 

The baker always seemed to be the first stop you made, why Theo never understood but could only chalk it up to the baker being an old friend of yours. He was always fair to you and spoke in a respectful manner, therefor, he was adequate in Theo's mind. 

"Your majesty! And that ever-mysterious guard of yours, welcome!" The baker's arms gesturing in an almost theatrically welcoming manner as his pale blond hair bounded just as animatedly as his words did. "What can I do for you today?" 

"Hello again, Rauf. I was going to ask if you would help us to supply some of the dishes for the festival. All expenses paid of course." Theo watched as the two of you exchanged information, what dishes were you thinking of, how much did he want for his troubles, would they be baked at the castle or brought there, and on and on. 

Theo watched the interaction with interest. It took a racing heartbeat with a familiar tune to break their concentration, they scanned the crowd with a newfound curiosity. Eyes landing on a familiar face who had been watching Theo in turn. 

The woman sent a knowing smile their way before disappearing among the crowds once more, her heartbeat slowly fading until it too was gone.

"Y'know it still amazes me, little two of us street rats and now look at us-" Rauf's words recaptured Theos attention as they snapped back to watching you laughing in amusement over the moment.  
"What trouble we wrought,"

"What trouble we were." Rauf corrected with an easy smile. "Now I'm a man who owns and runs a bakery and you're the damn powerhouse of the whole region!" He exclaimed with a shout.  
The baker's antics only brought another laugh out of you.

Theo however was caught on Rauf's words. You nor Theo really talked about the time before you had met. One-off comments here and there, but never anything more substantial than that. To learn another truth about your past was something of great significance to them.

Ever thoughtful, you continued the conversation, unaware of your guard's internal reflections. "Oh hush now, I would never be where I am now without you, and the rest of this kingdom to support me." Theo watched with curiosity as you looked too them. "Nor would I be here without my ever loyal guard, Theo." 

The sheer sincerity and fondness in your words grasped Theo by the throat, they could feel their very being tremble under the praise. Oh, what you did to the poor creature. Theo let out a noise similar to a cough, "I only ever do as you wish of me, your majesty."

"And I appreciate it still." You pressed with a smile. 

Heavens help them. They had a difficult enough time containing themselves around you, your sweet voice saying such kind things only ever made it all the more challenging. "Well... Thank you, Majesty."  
Theo fell silent as they watched you bid Rauf goodbye. They settled on walking at your side silently for the remainder of the trip, replaying your words over in their head again and again. In some ways, it was almost amusing how much of a hold you had on them, and you didn't even seem to know. Perhaps... 

Perhaps it was better you not know just how deep their devotion to you ran. Humans often could be overwhelmed far too easily and Theo was certain that humans were never made to feel such depths. Best keep it to themselves and allow you to believe their loyalty lies just skin deep and not through the very core of their being amidst the skies above. How could they explain it in human tongue to where you would understand anyhow?

Theo pondered as such until the castle gates were in view. They began to relax, standing close enough to hear the rhythm of your heart, allowing the sound to lure them deeper into the security that you were still by their side.

As you stopped walking outside of the castle entryway, Theo turned to you curiously, wondering if something was wrong. 

After a moment you seemed to pull your thoughts together, "Would you mind if I shared a concern I have with you?" Your tone suggested mild frustration over what had plagued your mind.  
Theo almost jumped on the tone, "Is it the type of concern that I might be able to rid of in the darkness?" They stood ready for any command you might give, willing to do whatever you ordered with no hesitation.

"What? no, no harm is to be done!" Your tone was somewhat frantic in assuring that it wasn't a problem that needed a more firm hand. 

How sweet of you to worry about what they would gladly do to those who would upset you. "Please do share, regardless," they spoke with ease. Attempting to smother any tone of malice over the thought of someone giving you grief.

You let out a sigh, "It's nothing that I can't handle-" you began walking into the castle, Theo in tow as you continued, "-It's just that I am expected to dance with certain people during the festival. Other royals from different kingdoms as well as some of the nobles from our own." 

Theo followed silently, watching your mannerisms closely, attempting to understand what exactly was bothering you about dancing with the others. "Is there someone specific you have in mind?" 

"Not necessarily someone specific just,-" You stopped talking and walked head high as a small group of maids walked past while bidding a polite 'Good morning'. You only continued after they had passed. "-You know that I have many who wish to court me." 

Oh did they know that. The very thought leaving a metallic taste in their maw, and heat pooling in their marrow. "Of course." Their tone never once betraying the brewing hostility they felt over the mere idea.

"Right, normally during these festivals, said suitors tend to grow bolder. Never anything that could be seen as unkind just dancing with so many who only view me as a stepladder to a higher title. The petty conversation where anything I say is agreed upon by those who wish to gain my favor. The worst of it is always when someone inevitably asks for me to visit their estate so we might be 'better accompanied'." Your tone shifted to something of a mock romantic at the end of your sentence as you waved your hands about.

Theo pushed down their more primal aggressions over the rather obvious actions you had mentioned. The plethora of undeserving humans who attempted to woo you with flattery and fake charm left Theo's molten ichor to seethe, feeling a rooted hatred claw its way into their heart. 

They pushed such feelings aside, instead of guiding you to your throne, easing you into your seat in an attempt to soothe your troubled mind. "Majesty, you need not entertain such individuals. They only wish to improve their social status, you shoulder this kingdom on your own and have done so for years. You do not need a partner to share a responsibility you have proven to be more than capable of time and time again. Those who attempt to flatter you would be nothing more than a glorified pet. Only wishing to be cared for without offering anything to you in turn, nothing meaningful anyhow." 

"Theo!"

"Yes, Majesty?" 

Theo watched with pride as you bite back your amusement over their statement, attempting to take the high road. "You should never refer to people as such, even if they might act like it."

They nodded slightly and stood tall at your side. "As you wish." 

Silence fell only for a moment before they leaned down to your side ever so slightly and continued. "Do you wish me to ensure that such suitors leave you be during the festival?" 

You looked ahead at the throne room doors as a group of advisors and planners stepped into the room, most likely here to finalize plans. Your voice came out almost silently as you mumbled to your guard. "Absolutely, only ensure none come to harm in your efforts." 

"I swear it," Theo replied in an equally soft voice. They watched as the group of planners argued with your advisors. Enjoying the humorous bickering, enjoying it even more when you would silence any who stepped too far out of line. With such amusing afternoon entertainment, Theo could only be left with one thought as they looked to you. 'That's my human.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I am taking this story somewhere. Yes I know it's slow. Yes I am sorry it takes so long

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so Im making this a full on reader insert, for those who read this when the guard was still Valor, I should explain. Theo is my first fully fleshed out OC, hes easy to write and fits well in this story so Im changing it so He is the guard, No more "The royal" but just you, no "Valor" but Theo. Im busting out the works and attempting to get a new chapter out tonight or tomorrow night.


End file.
